


SIX TO ONE

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman needs attention and calls up a friend for certain services and suddenly he has six women in his hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIX TO ONE

SIX TO ONE  
A Norman one-shot

Normans car pulled up to the Marriott hotel in Atlanta, this phone rang as soon as the front doors appeared, his driver knew to stay in the car until he gave the go ahead. All the needed was the phone call and he could go in and get the nights festivities started. He tapped is foot impatiently on the floorboard, not liking how it was taking her so long to call him. Finally his phone buzzed and a shot of adrenaline shot through his entire body. The caller ID flashed and it showed : Codi`s PlayPen.  
“Yes?” Norman tried not to snap at her.  
“Yes Norman, sorry it took me so long to get back to you.” Her smooth and sexy voice perfect for her line of work.  
“Its fine, is everything ready?” He said as he looked up at the top floor of the hotel.  
“Yes sir, everything is ready and my girls are very discrete.”  
Norman all but had to close his mouth to supress his moan, “the best right?”  
Codi laughed seductively, not helping him stay focused. “Yes Norman they are the best six girls I`ve got, Im sure you will be pleased.”  
He couldnt hold back his moan this time, Codi didnt comment, just that same sexy laugh. “For the whole night like we discussed right?”  
“Of course, they are yours the whole night, I assumed the payment has already been made?”  
“Yes, check the account.” He heard her clicking a few keys on her computer while he wanted, his hands starting to shake, he had been waiting for this all week and had taken him countless times to find the right place for this, the right business.  
“I have indeed received your payment as promised, i hope my girls give you everything youre looking for, have a nice night Norman.”  
The phone clicked off and he pocketed it, grabbing his small backpack next to him, he opened the door and walked up to the drivers window to tip him, “need you back here before 9 tomorrow.” The driver smiled and nodded, taking the money and leaving without a word, he was very discrete also.  
He walked into the hotel and went straight past the front desk, the woman at the desk looked shocked to see him stroll through and just waved as he stepped it to the elevator and went straight up to the penthouse floor, perfect for what was going to happen tonight.  
He stopped at the door and took a deep breath that made his body shudder as he exhaled, this was it. His treat to himself after a long year of bullshit, one night that would be just about him, no acting or please anyone, it was his turn to get some attention, his turn for someone to please him. He was more than a little nervous, those women would be like nothing he had ever had before.  
He turned the handle and the door opened, talking uneasy steps inside. He looked around the room and lost his breath, six the sexiest women he had ever seen were standing in the room. All different sizes and flavors for him to taste, he hated the same thing day in and day out, these women...they were just what he needed.   
And they looked at him with hunger in their eyes, tracing the lines of his body, smiling when they saw how hard he was, his cock pushing against the zipper of his pants. Norman felt the air spark with desire, burning lust in their eyes and his own. Sex was so thick in the air he could taste it...and he would.  
The first one stepped forward, she had skin the color of creamy milk, beautiful red hair just above her shoulders, she was shorter than him but her high heels made up for the few inches he had on her, her skin tight black dress coming to sit high on her thighs. Her green eyes looking him from head to toe as she licked her glossy lips. She circled him so she could shut and lock the door, the sound had his heart hammering in his chest and he wasnt sure what to do with himself.  
The redhead came behind him, her hands sliding up his arms. “You must be Norman, my name is Sarah and we have been waiting for you.”  
Norman looked at the big bed in the corner of the room, one of them was already laying naked on the bed, her legs spread, a very large vibrator in her hand. Using it to please herself while she watched him. He moaned and looked at the other, “i see shes ready huh?”  
They smiled, “thats Melissa, she gets off on just watching, for now at least...” Sarah said in his ear.  
Norman moaned, seeing her use that toy on herself was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, he watched her push the toy in as deep as she could, her back arching off the bed, her dark hair down her back, “fuck she looks good.”  
Sarah whispered in his ear, “she tastes even better..”  
Norman growled and forced his eyes away from her for the moment, he knew just how erotic watching could be and if she wanted to start that way, who was he to say no.  
Normans whole body heated up, as the next one stepped forward. This one was shorter than the first, thicker too and his mouth watered just looking at her, thinking how easy it would be for him to pick her up and carry her to where ever he wanted.. She was about 5`2” of pure sexy, her black hair falling around her. Her breasts caught his eyes, spilling out of her dress, those curves he wanted to explore every inch of her.   
He groaned when her hand went down his chest, fingers digging in just a little until she cupped his bulge, rubbing him slowly. “My name is Sonia, we are here to please you, come sit.” She pulled him along by his belt loops, Sarah still behind him, he could feel the heat of her eyes on his back. Sonia led him to the large black leather couch the other three women were sitting on.  
Sonia pushed him lightly and he fell back against the couch. The woman that had been sitting on the edge of the couch fell into his lap. He caught her, her arm slinging around his neck, her long legs spread out all over him. She smiled sweetly at him, her redish brown hair in curls down to her shoulders.  
“And whats you name babe?” Norman asked, letting his hands drift up her smooth legs, she sighed and split them open even more so he could see her dark red panties under her dress.  
“Anne.”  
Norman smiled and watch as Anne pushed her dress up to her hips so she could straddle him. Her red panties were see through so he could tell she was smooth as silk under them and he wanted to taste. He put his hands on her hips and thrusted up, letting his cock brush her center until she moaned for him.  
From the side the two other women sat down next to him, he turned to face the one on his left, before he spoke she kissed him, letting her tongue tease over his bottom lip. Norman moaned and let his hand trail higher onto Anne`s thigh, feeling the hem of her panties. He opened his mouth and kissed her back, bringing his free hand up to cup the back of her neck.  
She pulled back and bit his lip before she grinned at him, he could only stare at her. She had beautiful burgundy hair that cascaded all around her face, blue eyes that he could get lost in. He looked down her body, she was also very curvy, which happened to be his favorite, so many curves to drive him crazy.   
“And who are you gorgeous?” Norman asked as he licked his lips.  
“Dawn, nice to meet you. Youre a damn good kisser by the way.”  
“thank you, why dont you show me how good you are again.” Norman pulled her back down to kiss her, her hands tangled in his hair. He heard groaning from behind him where Sonia and Sarah stood, they began to undress each other, unzipping their dresses until the fell to the floor, “leave the heels on.” Norman said before they could take them off, they nodded and came back around to face him, getting on their knees on either side of his legs.  
“Come on now, dont be shy, come say hello.” Norman said to the last woman who had yet to come to him, she had dark hair and mysterious eyes. She stepped forward and he held his hand out to her, she took in and Norman pulled her into his free side. “See thats better, tell me you name sweetheart.” He could tell she was excited but nervous to be there, the way she kept her hands to herself but it looked like she wanted to touch him.  
“Kristen.” She looked at him with glazed eyes, her gaze landing on his lips.  
Norman smiled and pulled her closer so he could whisper into her ear, “dont be shy baby, i know you want to touch me, go ahead, show me.” He kissed the side of her neck until she groaned deeply, leaning towards his mouth. He knew she wanted this, they all did and he could feel it.   
Kristen moved her hand up his thigh and let it crawl under Anne`s ass that was still on his lap, her hand must have brushed across Anne`s pussy because she moaned and surged her hips, then he could feel Kristens hand on his cock, her firm grip leaving him speechless.  
“Come on, lets get these pants off him huh?” Sarah said to Sonia on the floor next to her, Anne lifted her ass and they were able to peel his jeans down his legs. He moaned when Kristen started to rub him again, Anne kissed up the side of neck, one of his hands was placed on Dawns boob, he squeezed and the moaned together.  
He was drowning in them, sex and lust consuming him. He didnt know where to start. Anne stood up on the couch, still perched across his lap, Norman looked up and could see her wetness dripping through her panties. Dawn and Kristens hands traveling up her long lets to help pull her soaking panties down so she could step out of them.   
Sonia and Sarah gripped the rim of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, leaving his cock hard and ready. He moaned when Anne sat down, one leg on each side of his head, her pussy right on his mouth. “Oh fuck.” He moaned and licked up her center, tasting her sweet juice on his tongue. Hearing her moan above him. Dawn and Kristen sucking on his neck, Dawn started to suck on his X tattoo and he almost came.   
He licked at her center, twirling his tongue to devil deeper inside of her, his face was wet from her, her pussy grinding on his mouth, he found her clit and sucked on it, “oh god, Norman!” she moaned for him, he looked over to see Kristens hand going up her thighs, brushing by Normans lips as she put a finger inside of Anne. Anne`s whole body bucked for them, Norman sucking and biting her clit while Kristen fingered her, “oh yes...right there...oh god!” Norman felt her cum on his mouth, he swallowed as much as he could but some still dripped down his face and neck.  
Dawn there to lick it up off him, as he lowered Anne back in his lap to kiss her, letting her taste how sweet she was, “taste so good baby.” Norman moaned and kissed her once more before she slid from his lap and leaned against the couch.   
He looked down at Sonia and Sarah sitting at his feet, their faces flushed from watching Anne cum all over his face and he looked at them with the same hunger. “suck me” he moaned and fisted both of their hair, one in each hand and led them up to his throbbing cock, “hold it for me baby.” Norman said to Dawn as she took him by the base and stood his cock up.  
Sonia and Sarah started to suck him, each taking turns going down on him, he groaned and pushed his hips up, gagging Sarah for a minute before she took him deeper, “fuck ladies...your mouths feel so damn good.” He moaned when Sonia took his balls into her mouth, sucking each one while Sarah bobbed up and down his hard cock. Those pretty pink lips parting to take him all in.   
He looked over at Kristen, her eyes wide and mouth open as she watched him get sucked off, “you want some?” he asked her, she nodded.  
“Where do you want me?”   
He groaned at her words, letting him control all of this.   
“since dawns hands are full, lean across my lap and eat her out.” Dawn moaned beside him and quickly pulled her panties off, “in my pocket.” Norman said to Dawn and she stuffed her wet panties in his shirt pocket.  
Kristen licked her lips and leaned across him so he could see her sexy ass on his lap, Dawns legs spread, one behind his head, the other over Kristens shoulder. She didnt hesitate, just went face first in her pussy “Oh fuck...god yes!” Dawn moaned and fisted her hair.  
Norman closed his eyes, feeling the two women at his feet lick his shaft together, their tongues gliding over one anothers, but he knew he was getting close and he didnt want it to end, “up here babies.” Norman moaned when they let his wet, still aching cock slip from their hot mouths.   
Kristen moved off his lap and continued to eat Dawn while she knelt on the floor, Norman pulled Sarah in front of him and unhooked her bra, letting her huge breasts spill out, he sucked each nipple into his mouth, squeezing the other with his hand, she groaned and fisted his hair when he pulled back, “want ya to ride me baby.” He stood up with her legs wrapped around him and led them to the big bed where Melissa was, still not saying a word, just her beautiful body on display for him. He turned and motioned for Sonia and Anne to follow him.  
Norman lay flat on his back, Sarah straddling his lap, he pulled a condom from the stack by the bed and rolled it on himself, she shifted and started to lower herself onto him, “god girl youre tight..” he moaned as he pushed himself in, she was tight and burning hot for him, her moans making him dizzy. She started to ride him slowly, his hands on her hips watching her breasts sway with every move, he glanced over at Sonia, her mouth was open and she was panting, “come here baby, let me eat you.”   
Sonia crawled over to his face, Norman gripped her thighs and pulled her over his face, only inches away from his mouth, she was panting already, “eat me Norman, please...” He groaned when Sarah picked up her pace, his cock shoving in and out of her quickly, “sit down, let me taste.”  
Sonia sat down on his face, his tongue licking at her, sucking her clit and using his hands to peel her lips apart to get in deeper, “NORMAN!!” she moaned and grinded on his face, laying his tongue flat so she could ride his mouth. Melissa finally came over, looking down on him while he was face deep in Sonia, she smiled down at him before leaning up to make out with Sonia. Sonia moaned and kissed her back, Melissa handed her the toy and Sonia used it on her, rubbing it over her clit, then sliding it deep inside her.  
Melissa moaned and let Sonia fuck her, grinding her hips to get it deeper. Norman could only watch her getting fucked, unable to move and taste her.  
“Kristen!!” he heard Dawn moan from the couch and he knew she was cuming, he looked over towards the couch with Sarah still him and Sonia still grinding on his face and watched as Kristens fingers moved like lightning inside of Dawn, her mouth sucking at her clit just as Dawn came hard, squirting all over Kristens mouth and her hand. Kristen winked at him and he put his head back down.   
“Fuck im so close, god i cant hold it Norman!!” Sarah screamed and he felt her tighten around him, taking his cock fast and hard until she came, her pussy latching onto his cock until she rode out her high and rolled over.   
“Kristen baby get up, want that ass of yours.”  
She moved quickly and took off her clothes, he watched her grab the bottle of lube and come back over to the bed, Sonia still working herself against his mouth but he knew she was close, her speed picked up and she was screaming his name, “oh shit right there, bite me Norman..” Norman bit down on her clit and she came in his mouth, his tongue flicking as fast as it could to suck every drop from her..  
“fuck you taste like honey.” He licked Sonia one last time before she moved off and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth.   
“that mouth of yours is amazing..” Sonia said, moving away and leaving Melissa there to watch, Norman knew he needed his own shot at her, and it would come.  
Norman grinned and sat up, looking for his next target..Kristen...she was sitting on the edge of the bed with the bottle of lube in her hands, waiting for him, “come now, bend over for me girl.”  
Kristens breath caught but she bent over for him, her amazing ass in the air. Norman glanced at Anne next him, “come help open her up.” Anne smiled and crawled next to him, he kissed Anne quickly before he licked up Kristens ass, swirling his tongue over her tight little entrance, he grabbed Anne`s hand and put it on Kristens pussy, “touch her, she needs to relax so i can take her sexy ass yeah?” Anne nodded and rubbed her pussy, Kristen arched on the bed as Norman went back to licking her ass.  
“fuck baby look at this ass of yours...cant wait to see my cock deep in it.” Norman let his tongue wiggle into her hole, spreading her open. He squirted some lube on his fingers and pushed one inside of her, “so tight but lets work you out.” He went back to licking around her ass, biting her cheeks while he pushed another finger in.  
“Need another one, please Norman..” Kristen begged him.  
Norman smiled and let his third finger slip in, watching her back arch in the sexiest way. Anne still finger deep in her pussy, seeing how wet she was, his cock jumped aching to cum. Annes tongue snaked out and sucked him into her mouth, “oh fuck, suck me girl!” He moaned and started thrusting hard into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat but still she took him.  
“No more, fuck Norman im ready...please fuck me...” Kristen begged him.  
Anne stopped sucking and moved back to Kristens pussy, this time eating her out, her tongue moving in ways that his couldnt. “fuck that looks sexy as hell..” He groaned and slicked himself up with lube, putting one hand on her lower back, the other on his cock and he pushed in slowly, not wanting it to hurt her.  
“harder Norman, please make it hurt.”   
“fuck baby, thats how you like it huh?’ He growled and slammed into her tight ass, his balls smacking aginst her. She screamed his name and pushed her hips back, wanting more. He gripped her hips, his head laying on her back, his tongue going up her spine...”so goddamn tight...”   
Norman slammed into her harder and faster, watching each time his cock was slammed back into her sexy ass. “oh god Norman im close...Anne, use your fingers!” she demanded thieir attention. He fucked into her harder, giving her ass a slap just before she came, her ass tightening around him.   
“oh fuck i cant hold it..god...oh fuck that it!” Norman moaned once more before he came hard, his spine close to busting out as he filled the condom up with his cum, his body was sore, his face sticky with sweat and cum. Pulled Kristen up, his hand on her neck, “love this ass, goddamn.” He kissed her hard and rolled off her, right ontop of Anne. “thanks for the help, hows she taste?”  
“amazing, here taste..” Anne said and kissed him, Kristen did taste good, sweet like apples, her cum thick sliding down his throat.   
Norman moved and laid back on the bed, tossing the condom off and closing his eyes, his body was ultra sensitive, never having been that aroused in his life. He watched each one of his girls crawl up the bed beside him, their lips all over his body, making sure every drop of cum wasnt wasted..  
**  
Norman watched her slide from the bed and slink off into the bathroom, he didnt think he could move but he did, he slowly made his way into the bathroom, seeing Melissa slip inside the running shower, how her back arched and he groaned, getting hard all over again, a spare condom on the sink. He grabbed it and quickly got in behind her.  
She turned and grinned at him, “thought they used you up.”  
He laughed, “oh they did but ive been wanting you since i walked in, been playing hard to get?”  
She nodded and stepped closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, one hand sliding down to stroke him back to full hardness, “i love to watch, gets me so wet...so hot, wanted to watch you fuck each of them, see if you could last...”  
Norman moaned and licked a long line up her slender neck, “teasing me huh, fucking yourself with that toy, making me watch the whole time..drove me crazy..”  
Her slippery hands got him hard again, his cock aching once more to be deep inside that tight wettness, “i know, you looked so good with them, but i wanted more one on one action with you.” She took the condom from him and opened it with her teeth, sliding it down on his cock.  
“fuck...but now i have you.”  
She skilfully climbed up his body, locking her legs around his waist, his hands on her ass to hold her up as she lined him up with her dripping entrance, “yeah, now you have me, need you to fuck me hard and fast..i know how tired you are.”  
He nodded and watched her beautiful hands guide him into her pussy, so tight at wet he lost his mind and thrusted hard, making her bounce on him, “fuck Melissa...so wet for me..”  
“So big for me huh Norman...gonna fuck me?”  
Norman nodded and started to fuck into her, their wet bodies slapping together. Her large breasts bouncing on his chest, he dipped his head down and sucked them into his mouth, hearing her moan only urged him on, his hands digging into her ass and pushing her body against his.  
“Ride me baby, come on...wanna see you ride my cock..”  
Melissa moaned and braced herself on his massive shoulders and moved her body quickly, working his cock in a way he never felt before, every muscle was touching him.  
“fuck girl, feels so good, not gonna last...”  
Melissa moaned along with him, “oh god, me either...cum for me Norman..”  
Norman screamed and bit her neck just as he came, he could feel her pussy tighten around him as she came too, her body moving slowly...his head resting against hers.  
He helped her down and tore the condom off, “so, did the wait pay off for you?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Fuck yes it did...shit now i need a smoke..”  
Norman laughed, “i think i need a whole pack after tonight.”  
***  
Norman pulled his clothes on after his shower and opened the door, all six of his ladies were dressed like nothing had ever happened. Smiles on all of their faces as he walked towards them. Giving each one of them a kiss before they all walked down to the elevators and out front of the hotel.  
A limousine was already waiting for them, he waved goodbye as they each tucked themselves in the back. The passenger door opened and a woman walked out, coming towards him.   
“So Norman, did you enjoy my girls last night?” She smiled, already knowing the answer.  
Norman blushed, “Codi, nice to see you again, and yes i did, very very much.”  
Codi smiled back at him, her eyes never leaving his own. Very professional of her.  
“Well thats all there is too it, im happy you enjoyed our sevices.”  
She started to walk back to her side of the limo but he stopped her, bringing her in close so no one could hear, “i want them again next Friday, all of them.”   
THE END


End file.
